logans_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Fishbach
Stephen Fishbach is a contestant from LS1 and LS2. Profile In LS1 Stephen was most notably known for being the first victim to be eliminated at a double tribal council. He later returned as a veteran in season 2, where he was eliminated in the last twist of the season. LS1 Stephen began LS1 on the Nanikai tribe. After winning the first 3 challenges, the whole Nanikai tribe was still in tact at the final 15. At the day 12 immunity challenge, they ultimately lost and had to vote someone off. Back at camp Stephen aligned with Cirie and Jeremiah to vote out Neal. At tribal council Stephen shockingly received one vote and watched as his ally, Jeremiah was voted out with 4 votes. On day 13 a tribe swap took place. Stephen was switched to Bairiki along with his ally Cirie, and three other former tribe members. Bairiki went on to win the next two challenges, thus bringing them all to the merge. On day 19 the tribes merged to form the Betio tribe. At the first individual immunity challenge Stephen pulled through on making the tribe flag and won. Back at camp Stephen and Cirie aligned with Ciera and Candice to vote out Joaquin, and succeeded when Cirie played her hidden immunity idol, thus negating the 7 votes against her. This victory was short lived though because on day 21 Cydney won immunity and Candice flipped on the minority alliance, and voted off Cirie in an 8-3 vote. On day 24 it was announced that two people would win immunity because there would be two tribals that night. After Cydney and Ciera won immunity, Stephen knew there was a big chance he was going home, as he and Ciera were the last of the minority. At tribal council Stephen casted his vote to eliminate social threat, Purple Kelly, but was voted out with 8 votes against him. At the Final Tribal Council Stephen felt as if Ciera played an overall better game and voted for her to win. Voting History LS2 Stephen began LS2 on the Veterans tribe. On day 1, it was revealed that both tribes would be going to tribal council, not knowing who to vote, Stephen went to his old ally, Cirie, to seek help. Cire told Stephen that she had an idol and that the vote was Kelly, and that night Stephen voted with Neal and Michele, and successfully blindsided Kelly. After losing the first immunity challenge on day 3, Stephen voted with the rest of the tribe to eliminate Pete. After the Redemptin Truel on day 7, it was revealed that Kelly would be able to choose new tribes. Kelly chose to send Stephen to the Biliran tribe, along with Ciera, Rob, and Neal. Biliran lost the next challenge, and Stephen and the Vets voted out Caleb, a Newbie on the tribe. After winning the day 12 challenge, Biliran went on to lose once again on day 15. Rob and Stephen the formed a tight alliance, in which they blindsided their fellow vet, Neal. Upon reaching the merge, Stephen joined the rest of the vets, other than the returnee, Kelly, in an alliance called "The 6 Hungry AF Mosqutoes." At the first merged tribal council, the alliance managed to vote off and send Christine to Redemption Island. Following the immunity challenge on day 21, Rob confronted Stephen about a plan to blindside the other Vets. After hearing the plans, Stephen reported back to the rest of his alliance, and that night Stephen betrayed his closest ally, and sent Rob to Redemption Island. At the final 8, Stephen joined Cirie in a plan to eliminate social threat, Ciera. But at tribal council, his vote was cancelled when Abi Maria played an idol on Ciera, thus sending Michele to Redemption Island instead. On day 27, Stephen had no idea who the vote was, and threw his vote on Abi Maria due to her idol play a few days before. On day 30, Stephen realligned with the vets, and they managed to take out challenge threat, Tyson. After losing immunity once again on day 33, Stephen was labeled a floater, and targetted by an alliance of Kelly, Ciera, and Abi Maria. Cirie heard what was going on and at tribal council, shocked Stephen when she gave him her idol, thus negating the 3 votes against him. Due to him not knowing that Cirie had his back, Stephen had casted his vote against Cirie that night, thus leading to a tie in votes between Cirie and Kelly. At the revote, Stephen changed his vote to Kelly, but Ciera and Abi Maria voted Cirie, thus sending her to Redemption Island. After Rob reentered the game on day 34, Stephen asked Rob for forgiveness, and they began working together again. At the day 36 tribal council, Stephen, Rob, and Kelly managed to blindside Abi Maria, thus sending her to the jury. On day 38, Rob and Stephen voted to eliminate Ciera, while Ciera and Kelly voted to eliminate Stephen. After a revote, no one would budge, thus causing the final twist of the season, a double elimination, thus eliminating Stephen and making him the seventh member of the jury. At the final tribal council on day 9, Stephen voted for Rob to win after Kelly told him that she disrespected his gameplay. Voting History Trivia * Stephen is the first person to ever win individual immunity in Logan's Survivor. * Stephen is the first victim of a double tribal council. ** He is the only player to be a victim of a double elimination twice.